


You're Drunk, Gene

by eugenes



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk Eugene, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, basically zach takes home gene and gives him care :p, clingy Eugene, helpful zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Basically, Eugene is drunk off his ass and tries to have sex with Zach, but Zach doesn't like the idea of him not remembering what happened in the morning. Instead, he takes him back to his place and takes good care of him.





	You're Drunk, Gene

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, so I hope it's okay!
> 
> Also, this isn't proof read much, so if there are any mistakes, let me know!

"Zach," Eugene whined, hiding his face into Zach's neck, trying to grind onto his thigh to get some release and give the hint  _'Hey, I wanna hook up with you_ _'_  but no matter how much Zach wanted to get with Gene, he was NOT going to take advantage of him like that. 

"No, Gene, you're drunk." He said, pushing Eugene off of him, making the handsome Korean man before him pout.

"But, usually everyone else lets me take them home. Why are you so different and difficult? Meanie."

As soon as the word 'Meanie' left Euegen's mouth, he turned away from Zach and huffed, crossing his arms. 

"You get quite grumpy when you don't get what you want, don't you Gene?" Zach teased a bit, trying to get the other to losen up and not be upset with him so he can take him home.

"I do not," Eugene huffed, but his actions say other wise.

_I could use this information for later, Zach thought to himself._

"Mhm, you you do, you big baby." Zach said, trying to get Eugene to open his arms to he can drag him out of this gritty bar and take him home.

"'M not." He pouted, but uncrossed his arms obediently so that Zach could take his hand.

"I'm taking you home, babe." Zach said, feeling a bit bold since Euegene most likely won't remember this in the morning.

As soon as Euegene heard this, his whole face lit up like a kid on Christmas, a huge adorable smile in his face.

"Really?" He asked, Euegene nodded. 

Zach held his hand a little tighter, enjoying this moment he had with his obvious crush, and pulled him towards the exit.

There were knowing smiles all around him, knowing exactly what he was going through, since the strangers had been in the same position himself. He smiled back, and waved.

As they made their way out, Euegene had managed to become even clumsier than he usually is, not noticing the small step there was and tripping.

Before he could do any damage, Zach held him up, a blush going to his cheeks.

"Whoa there big guy, watch your step." He chuckled, makin Eugene pout again.

"Not a baby, I know where I'm going." He said, glaring at the other.

"Sure babe, you totally didn't almost hurt yourself back there." Zach smiled to himself, he liked when Eugene was drunk. Not really, though. He just liked the fact he could hold his hand and call him babe without getting all shu and Eugene messing with him.

He unlocked his car with his keys, opened the door for Gene, and made sure he buckled the giggly drunk in before shutting the door, and getting in himself.

He turned on the car, and looked over to the other, his smiling seeming to grow wider when he found Eugene staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Eugene looked away, a small but noticeable blush on his cheeks when he got caught staring. "You're pretty." 

This caught Zach off gaurd. "Really?" He said, putting on his seatbelt before backing away from his parking spot, and driving away from the bar they were just at.

"Mhm. You don't think you're very handsome, but I do." Eugene said, before hiccuping. 

"I'm gonna make sure I get you some water when we get to my place, Mkay?" Zach said, turning to look at Eugene for a minute before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Don't need it, I'm not drunk." He said, making Zach chuckle. 

"Says the one who had so many drinks he couldn't cout, and having the bartender give him some water to sober up just a bit, still being drunk after." 

"Whatever," Eugene replied, upset he lost this argument, but not having enough energy to fight back.

They sat in silence for a while, Eugene looking out the window to the treets passing by, Zach occasionally tapping his fingerd against the steering wheel.

Before both of them knew it, they were at Zach's place. Zach unbuckled his seatbelt, before turning and taking out his keys and opening his door.

He closed it, then went to the other side to get Eugene. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and held Eugene as he somehow manage to trip again getting out his car.

He shut the car door, and made his way to the front door of his house, Eugene following behind. He put his key into the keyhole, an twisting it before pushing the door a bit and it opening.

As soon as the two walked in, he turned on the light, set his keys down, and shut and locked the door behind them. He took off his shoes, before taking Eugene's hand to lead him upstairs. 

"I Don't think I have anything that would fit you, so you'll just have to take off your jeans and settle in your boxers and shirt. I have an extra toothbrush in the bathroom, okay? Go brush your teeth, I'll be back with some water."

Eugene nodded, sitting on the bed as Zach explained and took his shoes off. He then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. 

As soon as he did, Zach hurried up to change into his pajamas, and going downstairs to get Eugene some water before Eugene could see him change.

As soon as he got back to his room, he saw Eugene sitting on his bed, the sheets undone. 

"Here's your water," Zach said, handing the other the glass, watching as he took a few sips.

He walked to the other side of the bed, taking off his glasses and putting them into the nightstand.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Eugene pouted. 

"Why, do you want me to sleep with you?" Zach smirked.

"Well at first I thought you'd be uncomfortable with it, but now that you mention it, I do. I like cuddling." He confessed before finishing up the glass of water.

Zach felt his face flush, and he soon figured the one on Gene's got darker as he took the glass from his hands and set it on the nightstand.

"Well, that's good, I like cuddling too." He said, before turning out the lights when he saw Eugene getting comfortable.

He made his way to the bed, before slotting himself, just to be pulled into Eugene's chest.

He chuckled, but he soon found himself getting sleepier and sleepier, surrounded by warmth. Soon, both the men fell asleep.

-

As soon as Eugene woke up, he groaned, realizing he was hella hungover.

He rubbed his face and stretched a bit, before noticing the Advil and note on the desk. 

_'I figured that you'd feel awful when you woke up, so I left some Advil and a cup of water for you. Come downstairs, I'm making breakfast. :) - Zach.'_

 Eugene chuckled to himself, thankful that Zach even cared enough to give him this, when usually everyone else makes him leave. But was this usual? He didn't think so.

As soon as he took an Advil, swallowing it down with water, he walked downstairs, the scent of cinnamon filling his nose. 

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Zach icing cinnamon rolls, his favorite. Of course he'd remember, Zach is his best friend.

"Good morning! Did you sleep okay? I made you your favorite!" He looked over at Gene smiling. Eugene blushed, nodding. 

"I think I slept okay, I don't remember much from last night. Thank you, for uh, the rolls." He said as he sat on the middle stool, right in front of where Zach was continuing to ice the rolls. 

"What do you remember from last night?" Zach asked, a slight blush coming across his cheeks. 

"Well, um, I do remember me trying to hook up with you, so I'm sorry about that. I also think I remember you calling me babe once or twice? And me tripping or something, but everything else is pretty much a blur." He explained, smirking a bit when he saw the blush on Zach's cheeks get a little darker. 

"Yep, that's basically what happened last night," He replied, finishing the last roll before cleaning up a bit, then grabbing two plates and putting a few on each of them.

"So what was that all about, huh?" Eugene asked as Zach took a seat next to him, then grabbing a cinnamon roll and taking a bite.

"Um, well-" Zach tried to explain, before Eugene interrupted him. "You like me, don't you? You're not very subtle, I've had people around me tell me the way you talk about me and look at me." He said, liking the way Zach got a little flustered. 

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I do. Is that bad? I'm sorry, I'm sorry it makes you uncomfort-" And before he could finish his sentence, Eugene kissed him, the taste of cinnamon and icing on their lips. When they pulled away, Eugene smiled.

"I like you too, idiot. I guess i was just, kind of scared? Because I'm not good with relationships. And even though I've hooked up a lot and had friends with benefits type of situations, I'm not really experienced in the 'romantic aspect' of a relationship." 

Zach had this look in his eyes as Gene explained, sort of making his eyes sparkle. "Well, I mean only if you wanna, would you wanna go out with me? I guess it could be a journey for the both of us, since I haven't really been in a relationship either."

Both the boys had strong blushes on their cheeks, basically acting like high schoolers. "Of course, Zach." Eugene said, before putting his hands on Zach's face and kissing him again. 

They pulled away breathless, and Zach giggled. "You lips are nice," Eugene said honestly, before eating his second cinnamon roll. "Yours, too," Zach said, before turning away and blushing. 

"Hey, I love you, you know? I have for a while. Thank you for always being here, and taking care of me." Eugene confessed even more, making them both have huge grins on their face.

"I love you too, you big sap." 


End file.
